Foolish Promise
by bakazaruaddict
Summary: Goku promised something. Unfortunately, his promise was not something to be proud of. 'Pleeeeease! I’ll keep quiet! You’ll not even notice I’m there' Warning: Character death.


**Promise**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Saiyuki… -sobs- Not even Goku! Waah!

**Yay! This is dedicated to fenjien ren! A very good friend of mine! –waves- Haha! Here is the long awaited fic! Sorry to have kept you waiting… I didn't know what to write… This is very different from the other fics I've written… this is… angsty… very angsty…**

**Warning: **Character Death! Although, I don't know if that person could die… :D

**XXXXXXXXX **

"Sanzoooo… Harahetaaaa…" Goku whined at the back seat. He sank deeper his seat and caressed his grumbling stomach.

"Urusai, bakasaru! You have just eaten minutes ago and now you are complaining about your hunger? You know, I really think your stomach and you brain, if you have one, are one." Gojyo teased ashe pointed Goku's stomach.

"Shut up you water sprite! I was not talking to you!" Goku said as he slapped Gojyo's hands away. He then turned his attention to the monk in front of him. "Sanzooo… I'm starving!" he said while tapping Sanzo's shoulder first slowly… and then, when Sanzo was ignoring him, he tapped even harder. We then see a vain popping on Sanzo's temple. "Sanzo, are you listening? I'm hungry!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Sanzo said as he took his infamous fan and hit Goku **hard** on the head. Goku squirmed in pain and glared daggers at his now annoyed monk. "What did you do that for? I was only telling you I'm hun-"

"That's why I'm so annoyed! If you don't shut up this instant, there will be **NO **food!" With that, he kept quiet the whole ride to the nearby town. Everyone was pretty amazed at how Goku reacted. Normally, he'll even complain more. But now he complied with Sanzo's threats and kept quiet. Maybe he really is hungry and desperately needed food.

After forty-five minutes of driving, they finally reached the town. Goku was overjoyed and was unable to hold his excitement so he ran towards the nearest restaurant. Sanzo sighed at the monkey running wild and soon walked after him.

Goku's mouth was watery as soon as he saw the pork bun stall not far from Sanzo and the others. As he noticed his blonde companion, he quickly gave him his famous puppy dog eyes.

"No." Sanzo quickly answered him.

"But I…"

"No."

"I haven't said anything yet!" Goku complained as he stormed towards Sanzo.

"Yeah. But I know what you're going to say."

"No you don't."

"Fine. What is it?"

"There's a pork bu- OUCH!" Sanzo suddenly grabbed his paper fan out of nowhere and smacked the chibi monkey once more.

"Sanzo please! I'm starving here!"

"You're so noisy…"

"I'll keep quiet just please buy me one!" Goku pleaded while he jumped.

"Sanzo, buy him one. He did keep quiet the whole trip." Hakkai said, taking Goku's side.

"Please?" Goku pleaded.

"So noisy." Sanzo said.

"I'll keep quiet!" Goku promised.

"You're always noisy. Who would fall for that?" Sanzo asked as he raised an eyebrow, indicating his pride.

"Pleeeeease! I'll keep quiet! You'll not even notice I'm there!" Goku pleaded, desperate for food.

"Yeah right." Sanzo said while crossing his arms.

"I promise! Really!" Goku said with determination.

"Hmph, fine. Just remember your promise… or else…" Sanzo said as he death glared Goku. Goku shuddered but nodded afterwards. He let himself get drag by a very excited Goku to the pork bun stall nearby. He bought a whole bag of it. While looking for a hotel, Goku was eating his buns. With an instant, he finished the whole thing. He still felt hungry and decided to ask for more.

"Sa-" Goku was silenced when demons came flying from a roof.

"Sanzo-ikkou! We have finally found you! Prepare to die!" Said the demons in unison. Sanzo sighed and cursed under his breath. Goku was a bit furious since he was still hungry.

They started attacking the demons. Goku, after minutes of fighting, started to enjoy it. He liked actions… He disliked living in a boring way. He was still young so he should use all of his youth energy while he still has them. Well, of course we all know that he has those youth energy for five hundred years now, but I think you know what I mean.

Goku decided to brag about the number of demons he had killed to everyone, when he noticed that someone was going to attack Sanzo from behind. Sanzo was not fully aware about this since he was busy fighting the demons in front of him. Goku panicked and didn't know what to do. He then found himself running towards Sanzo while screaming his name. Sanzo didn't hear him so he didn't look back. In a split second, Goku moaned in pain. All eyes suddenly went to Goku, who was bleeding. He took the blow for Sanzo, which was a BIG mistake. He was stabbed at the heart. It was a fatal blow. Sanzo quickly went to him to aid him. Hakkai and Gojyo finished the demons up and ran towards Goku.

He coughed blood while lying on the ground. Sanzo talked to him to keep him awake.

* * *

What happened? Why is everything blurry? _I feel very numb. Why is that? I hear voices calling to me… Sanzo… Is that you?_

"…pid… monk… tay… awak…" _What? I can't understand you… but why?_

"Go… ge… old… rself…" _Hakkai? But I feel very sleepy… I wanna sleep… my head tells me to sleep… I'm so tired for unknown reasons…_

"Sa… at… ink… ur… oing?" _Gojyo? You too? Why don't you want me to sleep? My head is heavy…_

-

"Stupid monkey! Stay awake!" Sanzo screamed. Goku twitched once but that was all.

"Goku! Get a hold of yourself!" Hakkai screamed as he tried to revive Goku. The wound was big, and he was just from a fight. He had a hard time closing it. Everyone started to worry.

"Saru! What do you think you're doing!" Gojyo said angrily.

Goku then opened his eyes. Silence overtook the four.

"Sa… Sanzo…" Goku managed to say.

"You stupid monkey! What were you doing?" Sanzo asked angrily.

"I'm… s-sorry…" And then, Goku's heart stopped beating. His hands fell gracefully to the ground. Hakkaichecked Goku's pulse and lowered his head, bangs covering his eyes.

_No…_ Sanzo thought. Gojyo took him and shook him vigorously. "You damn monkey! Wake up!" he screamed. Tears found their way from Gojyo's and Hakkai's eyes. Sanzo just stared blankly at Goku's fragile body. Goku was smiling. But why?

Thoughts suddenly popped out of Sanzo's head.

"_I'll keep quiet!" Goku promised._

"_You're always noisy. Who would fall for that?" Sanzo asked as he raised an eyebrow, indicating his pride._

"_Pleeeeease! I'll keep quiet! You'll not even notice I'm there!" Goku pleaded, desperate for food._

"_Yeah right." Sanzo said while crossing his arms._

"_I promise! Really!" Goku said with determination_.

After ten whole years, Sanzo's tears fell again. Another important person died in front of him… just for his protection.

_Stupid monkey… why did you ever need to do your promise? _Sanzo thought as another tear fell.

**XXXXXXXXX **

**Sad, wasn't it? Well, it was the only plot that past through my mind. I'll write one more Saiyuki and Gravitation fic, and then I'll focuson my studies. School starts in four days… I hope you guys liked it! The next Saiyuki fic will be a comedy! This one is sad… so sad...**

**-bakazaruaddict**


End file.
